1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pictures and audio messages and more particularly to a picture frame with an audio message circuit in which one or more audio messages associated with displayed picture(s) are played upon touching the picture(s) or the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to display pictures such as photographs of family members or momentous occasions or the like inside of a frame. The frame typically enhances the aesthetics of the displayed picture, provides protection for the picture and/or provides a suitable means for mounting or displaying the picture. Such ordinary frames, however, present a still picture only and do not have an audio message circuit as a part of the frame by which an audio message associated with the displayed picture is played upon touching the picture or the frame.
It is also known in the art to have greeting cards or the like such that when the greeting card is opened, prerecorded tonal music is played. Such prior art devices, however, do not provide a frame for the display of desired pictures, and further do not allow for an arbitrary audio message such as the voice of a user to be activated when desired.